


Gusion's Lifeafter

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Boy x boy, Gen, Gusion still a fundanshi, M/M, Reincarnation, Romance, Souls, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, a lil bit of pole dance and alcohol, lifeafter, more to drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Love, is the most powerful and influential feeling in the universe and because of it, some parts of the living soul become attached with the dead, by mistake.After being resurrected as a 19 year old boy, Gusion is given the task to return a part of Tigreal’s soul to him in a matter of 30 days so Gusion can enter Heaven. Before the moment Gusion loose consciousness , Tigreal somehow pour some of his feelings into Gusion’s soul that made Gusion unable to enter heaven because he carries a soul which is not its due yet.The reason for him to insist to return the soul is not because it is the right thing to do, but the desire for him to fulfill his wish of his life. With the chance given, with the excuse of ‘mistake’ rather than fate itself, he went to live on to meet Tigreal.
Relationships: Tigreal/Gusion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Gusion's Lifeafter

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted this fantasy of mine to be expressed in the form of writing after listening to Kygo’s Not Okay song. The single cover art is beautiful which made me thought as a theme for Gusion’s skin after the War of Lanes (my version) where many characters die and one of them is himself.
> 
> I thought of letting him die without fulfilling his dying wish to Tigreal but since the song come out, I could not help imagining Gusion sing and dance with grace and unrequited love for Tigreal in a clothes themed of that cover art and being a pole dancer is a bonus haha. So, I revived him and want him to do one last task in his life.
> 
> The reason I involved Tigreal, or to be specific, I ship Tigreal x Gusion, because first, I pity Tigreal as a handsome buff man but doesn’t get involve in boyxboy ship except with Leomord. But this thought is before the release of Leomord so, to give this buff man a partner, I choose Gusion who has this personality that admires a man who is brave, gentle and gives out a very father-like aura.
> 
> Before Tigreal, actually I consider shipping with Gord but since he has Valir and is dealing in a triangle love with Vale, that’s enough problems. I have thought to ship him with Lance but my feelings or ideas, doesn’t fit. So to make things weird (like Roger x Harley for personal reasons), I chose Tigreal. Gusion never did make a move, only act normal and be a fudanshi all his life, never did experience love, only a crush’s moments.
> 
> Please enjoy and do tell me your thoughts^^. It really helps to keep me motivated to write more stories like this!~

I walk to and fro from the standpoint of my life, considering if making a grand entrance to the person I devoted my life for is the right choice. Wait, is it worth the experience after he visited my grave and set tears upon my stone?… Cruel fate when my death meets the eyes of my hero. The pain struck to my whole body, not because of the dozen wounds, but the horror, guilt expression he made would be the last scene I would witness before I lost conscious.

_Some weeks ago_

For some reason, I have been reincarnated by the goddess of purity, innocence and virginity. She said I have not yet fulfilled my duty of the living, whereas I thought at that time either revenge, family, my mother or what norms do, marriage and kids. Yet she unexpectedly spoke of my heart, where it has not been fulfilled. I clenched my chest, unbeknown of the familiar emotions came flowing through me where the goddess purposely want me to figure it out. From that, I knew my task… The remaining feelings of ‘him’ still possess in my heart. Remnants of him is still stuck between my heart and soul whereas if I can’t give him back, what I stole, I’d be denied by heaven.

“So, you’re accusing me of stealing part of his soul?” I said.

The goddess replied, “It just so happens when the second your soul is being pulled, his part of the soul somehow got entangled with yours. Heaven cannot accept a soul which is not its due. In order to restore it, we granted permission for you to give his soul back and the more reason you would do so, is aligned with your desire.”

She saw right through me. I wasn’t against it from the start. About the need to express what I truly feel for him, the purest feelings that I’ve ever contained for him. I wished for him to have.

As we agreed, the goddess brought me back to The Land of Dawn with a new body, almost similar in terms of age, body, good looking face and hair. The clothes are very shiny, as if I’m a performer of some sort of pop show or something. As I looked around to get myself accustomed, I realized I was at Eruditio. Flying vehicles, talking machines, flashy clothes, and hologram thingies. The revolution of technology despite seeing the wonders and marvel its creation, it is a double-edged sword. Euthopia could be Armageddon in a day.

After walking around, I realized my figure beside a glass window shop selling books and it looks really…weird. Speechless on how I look, for the upper clothing reveals my chest and stomach and my trousers are white with blue butterfly patterns. And I have a cape too, decorated in transparent purple-ish silk. It really makes me stand out but when I looked around, everyone just mind their own business and somehow, have really odd fashion sense which made me don’t want to question them anytime soon.

Th e-watch showed half passed eight in the evening and having the appetite to eat something heavy, I took a peak of my bank account, yet I was left in disappointment after seeing the sum of money left in this sucker’s account. I did some comparison on the menus available, not even one of the delicious ones could be afforded. Having the tendency to kill myself, I refrained it by just buy cheap convenience store snacks and help myself before I die of starvation, which was more painful for me.

The the watch rang and the name it shows is Fiona. This body’s past girlfriend I guessed, yet it was a sound of a man’s voice. I jumped shocked to hear the kind of voice that always grossed me to my soul, flamboyant voice! It reminds me of Lancelot…

“Where are you Rachel?! You are late for five minutes now and we can’t keep the audiences longer!” He rant on me which I have no idea what on Earth he was talking about. But I tried to answer, assuming I am Rachel and promised to be there soon, which is there, will be find out by the GPS.

After the call ended, I searched the owner’s personal documents and found his biography. Name, Gary Taylor. Age, 19. Younger than my age. I have to memorize these. Job, …Then it took me by surprise on what occupation for an underage boy does. ‘Pole dancer’ it said and my body shivered on its own. Without any knowledge and experience about the said field, it is difficult to maintain the job.

But something caught my eye when I read further in his files. ‘Drug user’. Wait, don’t tell me that I got transferred into this boy’s body the moment he went high. This is absolutely the worse reincarnation ever. I’d be better off dead than to be revived in a body of a slum. To be honest, it is not the greatest blessing to be given a one time chance to be able continuing living in a body of a boy who is a pole dance to earn his living. And I doubt he’s virgin. I can almost feel this disgust all over my soul. Greatest misfortune ever for a virgin, for a man with dignity in his magic work and pride in his looks.

Since there are no room for complaints, I resumed the work of a pole dancer and arrive at work which the manager said, 30 minutes late. The place wasn’t close from where my position was. I guess I didn’t realize how far I’ve wandered.

Fiona the manager told me to hurry up to prepare and perform for the guests are ‘starving’ for me. ‘What the hell does this boy really have in his life?!’ I thought while quickly change to the clothes that was prepared. Breathe, clenched fists, gritted teeth, nervous overtook me by surprise when I was behind the curtains. When they forced me to go out, I cleared my mind and let the body took over everything which the soul was unknown for.

As I opened my eyes, I made my way to the stage, the pole beside me stands for the main act I was to perform. Somehow, this electric resides within this body shook my spine, my soul, and without control of what I was doing, stranger of the stage of entertainment, was pulled inside another world. My expression changed along with my attitude to the audience as if I am a different person. Never in my mind could thought the normality and talent of this body has can be matched with another soul. It somehow makes me think I have this talent from the start but I can never be too naive that everything is my own doing. The body itself has matured well, for me to control it, yet it also has a mind of his own.

Pole dancing was never my forte. It surprised me how I could danced and climbed a pole so seductively. This flexibility is none other from the body, and I was a little grateful it almost matched my previous body, except it is not-well trained than before. I looked skinny now, but this is the advantage of a pole dancer I supposed.

After I finished for the night, someone came over to me on my way out from the gay bar (which somehow makes me think of the possibilities that this previous host got himself with). He was tall, good-looking and wears a suit so I presume either he’s a businessman who gets off from work to see the show, or a damn influential mafia boss who is interested in buying me (note my fudanshi-ness is still intact). With a bodyguard in a suit with black glasses, it must be the second guess.

“Good evening. How was your dance?” he struck a conversation as soon as he was a few feet in front of me. And how polite he was that made me refuse to ignore him.

“It was good.” A short and straight to the point answer. I was never the talkative type.

“Beautiful, I must say. Even in your casual, you look stunning. It is difficult for me to avert my eyes, as if you locked me in a spell. I thank you for the enjoyable evening. To repay it, I would like to treat you for a drink.”

He began ushers me to his car but I didn’t budge. “Um, your welcome. And thank you for the offer. But I must go home for I am tired.”

“I am indebted of your beauty, at least let me buy you a drink. Just one drink won’t steal your time, will it?” he said with a seductively handsome smile which got my heart for a moment there.

I don’t know this guy’s attention, of what does he want from me. Usually in mangas, after drinking, it will be hotel room and sex. But, mangas and reality is different. Maybe he is thankful and is enduring his own excitement as a fan. As a performer, it’s important to maintain fans. I could almost feel myself in this guy’s situation towards Tigreal…

“Alright. Just one drink right?” As I got closer to him and the car beside.

“A man never take his words back.”

As we drove through the city, it is so different than before as the night which was darkness are filled with lights, colourful lights everywhere as if there was no meaning of rest in this revolutionized city. Everything looked perfect and I was almost deeply enchanted before I startled at a sudden touch on my shoulder. When I turned to my left, the man was closer than ever that our shoulders touched. I was embarrassed when we locked eyes. I returned a smile and then looked away, with a red face because of his undeniable features of a delicate, self-esteem man.

The ride ended at a high class hotel and I can’t lie for how scared of the possibilities that might happen to me. I prayed and hoped I could get out if things go out of plan, that is, just for a drink.

The door was opened for me and we rode the elevator. At the highest floor, where it is for the high-class individuals who has premium access to the dining room, can dine. I can’t believe what I thought ‘go out for a drink’ could mean spending bucks on a luxury bar. Is this even what the norms do in Eruditio?!

I was seated with the man in front of me, led by the waiter to a more private place with a magnificent view of the city. I was awestruck by the marvelous human creation of lights that were illuminating the darkness created by nature. It truly is wonderful indeed. My heart warmed seeing the scenery which I thought, would never see again after the war took place.

“Would you like to eat?” the man offered and as I looked through the menu without remembering the drink, I started ordering one that has beef as the dish.

He was surprised indeed as he laughed after finished ordering our drinks. “I thought you were expecting a drink. Never knew you would go for the food.”

Embarrassed I said, “Well, to be honest I was hungry. Besides, you brought me to a restaurant, so it is natural to order food while you’re at it.”

I then looked outside the window, resuming my transcendence. Yet, the man in front of me kept on staring me without his eyes blink which was both annoying and uncomfortable. So I began the conversation.

“So, why are you inviting me out again?”

“Oh, I apologize for my rude behavior. My name is Collace Weather, a business man. The driver is my bodyguard, Jay. I simply wanted to spend time with you, alone. To get to know you better.”

Wow, I was right of the character all along!

He continued, “Am I bothering your time, Rachel?”

What the hell is he pursuing me for with that voice?! And my name, never knew he could say it so, gentle. I started to blush. “N-Not at all. It should be me who is thankful for the high class food and the great view. Your kindness is invaluable.”

With a smile he lands his head on one hand and the other reaches out to my hand. It was my instinct to avoid any form of touch by anyone but I can’t move an inch. I was scared, when I observed my surroundings to detect some sort of magic, there was none. When the waiter approach us with our food and drinks, Collace pulled away and I was able to move again. To reconfirm if it was just me being stoned by his gaze, or because of magic, I check my surroundings again, using my magic which my soul was knowledge of. A failed attempt to sense for anything peculiar. Suggesting that I was into his looks, made me on my guard.

The tender meat filled with exquisiteness of a meal such as this is worth to be praised by the gods and goddesses of cookery! Never in my dreams would I taste the world’s greatest cooked dish again. Thank goddess for bringing me to life.

“It looks delicious indeed,” Collace commented before drinking.

I nodded in agreement because of the food filled my mouth. There is no need to think about my surroundings now. Food is more important. And advantages of the rich.

“You looked so cute when you eat so casually. Beautiful when on stage. I am sure you matched my wildest dreams in bed too,” he smirked while holding his glass, looking so intently at me with the eyes of a predator.

“W-What? …I don’t know what you mean hehe…” I tried so hard to not look at him and continue eating as if I really don’t know what his intentions are when they are visible.

He keeps on smiling and drink while looking at the city. Good, that would keep him occupied and think of something else rather than fantasizing on what he’ll do to me. I have to make sure he doesn’t take advantage of me.

“I can hear it,” he suddenly spoke up. He glances at me seriously, “The beating of your heart, whispers, desires. Your nervousness spoke itself so loud that I can’t bear to contain myself. You are wishing for me, unconsciously while rejecting me.”

Gladly I finished my food or I would’ve spurted it all out by how dumbfounded I found myself, in a position of shame where he said my desires clearly. My face goes red and I blurted out, “You… You use magic on me?”

“Beauty is for fools, power is for the genius. That is the law of nature. I never put a spell or anything. I am born with an ability to hear the truth by a touch.”

Then I remembered my hands that was marred by his power. My honesty was exploited, unwillingly. By then I knew, he is a dangerous man.

I quickly wiped my mouth and stood to excuse myself before it gets worse. “Then, thank you for the food. I have to go-”

“Please, sit,” he said with a tone which was altered, in a way no one can defy him lest punishment awaits from power itself.

Frozen in place, I looked at him and he was beyond kind. His eyebrows have tension, eyes changed to the colour of blood and mouth placed steadily for a new order to give. Fear rose within to even consider to take a step away from him. I sat back and looked at the window, at least not his eyes or I’m afraid he’ll captivate me in his wild gaze.

“You are well self-trained indeed. I could wish for nothing more for tonight’s company,” Collace remarked while pouring a drink in another glass. “Please.”

I hesitated for a moment without even looking at him. Yet I failed as he called out my new name, pursuing me with such gentle voice. ‘Rachel’, he said multiple times before I gave into him and drink it in just one gulp.

“Very good.” He pours another one. “Have another, Rachel. The night is still young.”

There’s no reason to disobey him, for I can feel his chains around me, tightening my body and soul in his grasp, with only his will to let go. This can’t be happening… Am I becoming this man’s slave?

After the fourth glass, I became dizzy. I thought I could handle alcohol, but turns out this body can’t. I clenched my head and closed my eyes to mend the pain.

“Hm, it looks like you cannot handle your alcohol. Such features, are perfect for a beauty such as yours. Let us settle down then.”

I just groaned in pain, and the thought of a nice warm bed really is the one thing I wished for now. Without a care of the one who is supporting me to the car, the soft haven I was laid onto, the warm touch that removed my clothes, gentle caresses on my hair, the forceful kisses, the violent thrusts, with the painful bites on all over my body, and the hot breathe through my ears, are all of my unconscious desires intensified by the wine.

I was weak, being deceived and lost control of the meaning I was in this body. It seems that, not only this body was weak to disobey, but also weak to contain desires. My soul was driven into it. I guess there was some truth that my desires that I kept collides with this body that was used to is, made me entirely a different person I was before.

Yet, my feelings are the same.


End file.
